


Water Girl Series

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bondage, Cheerleaders, Christmas, Cosplay, Creepy, Dubious Consent, F/F, Harems, Humiliation, Idols, Minor Original Character(s), New Years, Omorashi, Priestesses, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Shamanism, Spanking, Vibrators, Watersports, diuretics, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: What goes in piss? Water. Water-type Megucas having accidents. Every chapter another Water girl lets loose their waters into a different costume.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Ami Ria, Akemi Homura/Chun Meiyui, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kuroe (Magia Record), Akemi Homura/Utsuho Natsuki, Kamiha☆Magica, Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka, Toki Sunao/Tokime Shizuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Rena Minami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rena Minami- Idol Costume

The pee was sloshing around in Rena's body as she struggled into her white knee socks and slipped into her shoes. She would have appreciated how cute she looked in her plaid blue dress and corset, her white shirt with frilly shoulders with a large matching blue tie but alas she had other concerns on her mind like the river of pee inside her that was threatening to spill out.

She could barely walk, and she just managed to hobble over to her fellow Idols waiting to form the magical Idol circle of empowerment.

"Umm Rena-chan, do you have to go?" Asked Her Manager, Kaname Madoka, otherwise known as MadoP on the job.

Her pride, her face flushed Rena entered her combative mode.

"Re-Rena is fine. Don't be stupid!" Rena pridefully spat out despite it being obvious that she needed to go. Her left hand was pulling as her skirt and her legs seem to be locked together.

Madoka and Kako took a glance at each other of knowing concern and then looked back at Rena. They had both known what it was like to lose their bladder control at a inopportune time and did not want Rena to know the humiliation.

"Umm, it is okay. We still have time as Iroha's solo ends." Kako murmured.  
"Minami-san, it is fine to admit you need the toilet to us." Mami said while taking another sip before laying down the mug the ripples almost torturing her as she thought about the water in her bladder. Yet at the same time Rena was angry it was as though they were attacking her, in her mind. It was as though they were treating her like a baby! She had managed to stand through a 3 hour SayuSayu concert and not go once. Rena did it for SayuSayu and she prided herself on the ability to hold.

"Rena said she is fine! Rena doesn't have to go!" She insisted despite now crossing her legs together to hold back the pee.

Mami, Kako, Madoka stared at her incredulously and just gave up. It was hard to argue with Rena when she got like this. Rika meanwhile was feeling mischievous and kept sipping from her water bottle making sure to swish and swish the water dizzy in front of Rena. The water seemed to flow, it seemed to crash to Rena. Rena wondered what it feel like to dip into the water, the wetness just flowing down and down.

She clasped her legs together tighter as she suddenly felt a wave of urge crash into her urethra, threatening to burst outside.

"S-stop that!" Rena yelled.  
"Stop what" Rika asked enjoying Rena's reaction "I thought you said you didn't need to go."

Rika winked at her as she continued to sip. If we were not for the fact that striking a fellow Idol could cause a scandal Rena would probably have struck that smug face.

"It it's not like that! Rena just thinks you shouldn't play with your water like that. Rena bets you are just nervous, you cannot possibly compete against a future top Idol like Rena-chan so you are trying to annoy Rena into making her lose focus."

"Rena-chan! No fighting with other members." Madoka reprimanded "You too Rika-chan"

Rika snickered and laid down her bottle. "Fine."

The minutes continues to tick by excruciatingly for Rena she could feel her corset pushing against her bladder making her feel very uncomfortable inside. The pee seem to be on the edge of her urethra, threatening to come out. She could feel it sloshing inside her pushing her bladder bigger and bigger until it was about to burst like a balloon. She sat nervously on her chair constantly tapping her feet up and down. Madoka and Kako wanted to do something but they knew it was pointless to argue with Rena.

"I'm back" Iroha said waving at her members. "Uh Rena-chan, do you have to go?"

"Rena is fine" Rena insisted through gritted teeth.

Iroha stared at the girl constantly crossing her legs and uncrossing, her hands holding the sides of her chair in a vice grip. It was a comedy that Rena's predicament made it a obvious lie if it were not for the fact it would soon become a tragedy. Putting on her most motherly voice, one that could calm a convince a incredibly stubborn Touka, Iroha spoke:

"Rena-chan it is okay. We still have a few more minutes. You still have ti--"

"I TOLD YOU! I don't have to go!" Rena yelled back. "And this is Rena's big chance! She won't let this slip away!"

Taking note that Rena did not say 'our big chance' she sighed and let it go before welcoming everyone into the group circle. She waited for for Rena to hobble over as well her left hand clutching at her crotch. Reverberating on the walls was the sound of their fans calling for a encore.

"This is the final song. Make this count and make it fun." Iroha told them her eyes on the ground.

"Kamiha Magica…"

"Faito!" They yelled as once before breaking the circle. Microphone in hand, Rena and her group walked towards the hall towards the stage elevator.

Rena calmed herself as best as she could walking herself through her song and her movements, something that she had practiced many times before, twice as hard and often as the rest of the group. Although it was a little hard when all she could think about was the sloshing liquid in her bladder and how good it would be to let go in a toilet.

"Just one more song. One more song Minami Rena, you have held it through worse."

The elevator ascended to the lights and the growing screams and cheers of her fans. It got louder and louder as the elevator ascended. The sound filled Rena's ears giving her the strength to continue. All these men and women had gathered to see Rena and Rena would not disappoint them.

When the elevator reached the top the crowd let out one collective loud cheer, a chorus of one voice that could be heard filling the concert hall.

As Iroha began the song Rena began breaking into her move.

"Nggh"

Rena stumbled a bit as she felt a jolt to the sloshing liquid in her bladder. Mami turned to her out of concern but Rena recovered fast enough for the show to go on.

But it was hard, much harder than practice. Every step she took she could feel the water sloshing inside her pushing against her bladder like a wave crashing fiercely against a beach and threatening to break through the flood barrier. She was slowing down, she could barely let out the right note and she could see the fans in the front row looking at her in confusion still she pushed on. Even if her debut was ruined the toilet was in sight and she could avoid humiliation. Rena Minami used all her remaining strength to hold back the sploshing against her urethra, the erosion of her resistance like water crashing against rocks. Splash, crash, splash.

"No no no."

With one final step the walls were breached as the water crashed through. Feet slightly apart and with the white spot light on her the crowd watched it shock and gasped as yellow pee gushed between Rena's legs and onto the stage. Rena closed her eyes shut as she tried to avoid seeing the crowd in her humiliation. One man working in Audiovisual watching his screen had his mouth open wide in shock before his boss mad a cutting action across his throat. Noticing that the camera was rolling and on Rena's accident he quickly cut off the power and the big screen.

Yet he was too slow. Hundreds of gathered fans had already seen the start of Minami Rena's accident.

Those in the best seats continued to watch as Rena continued to pee. The piss streamed down out of Rena's skirt and onto the floor droplets bouncing everywhere as it did. Pee could be seen flowing down Rena's legs and into her white knee socks colouring it a dandelion yellow with yellow piss. All around her the Kamiha Magica members had froze and looked at Rena in shock and sympathy. Rika on the other hand appeared smug as if it was trying to say 'I told you so.' For those who had certain proclivities they had to discreetly adjust the now large and uncomfortable tent or ignore a different kind of wetness.

The pee continued to flow and flow until it tampered off to droplets. Humiliated and in shock, her pride destroyed in front of hundreds of her fans Rena crawled into a foetal position and cried as the crowd murmured in shock. Her kneesocks were a soggy yellow, her panties warm and clinging. The frontrow got a good luck up Rena's skirt and stared at her wet, soaked panties.

The concert ended abruptly as Mami picked up Rena and escorted her off the stage followed by the rest of the group.

~~~~~

"Sayuki, your fan letters are here" SayuManager yelled out before laying down a box full of envelopes and parcels. "I'll leave this here for you."

"Yay! Fan letter fan letter" sang SayuSayu as she came skipping over.

SayuManager left the room with a smile on her face, leaving SayuSayu to her letters. A happy SayuSayu always bought a smile to her face.

"Fan letter, fan letter EEEKKK!"

SayuManager turned to the source of the scream, her maternal instincts kicking in as she wanted to protect her ward. SayuSayu slammed into her manager's chest and started bawling.

SayuManager looked to the offending parcel and saw a white panty stained yellow and vacuum zipped. Her disgust soon to frustration as she quickly realised who it was.

"Great not that creep again."

~~~~

Rena hummed Kokuho High End as she walked towards her agency. Her accident had been covered up by Meiyui. She also had to thank Kako later for helping her write her very special fan letter. For some reason all her packages were being returned to sender so she roped Kako in.

Rena wondered if SayuSayu would like her gift. No she would love it as she sniffed that gift and took in the scent of SayuSayu's soul mate Minami Rena. Every huff reminding her of her number one as she took her fingers south.

Ah she was here. No more time to fantasise.

"Good afternoon" Rena cheerfully greeted.

"Let's do our best again today" replied Iroha already changed into her practice outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck pastebin


	2. Akira Shinobu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santa- Akira Shinobu

"Thank you please come again."

Desperate. Akira was so desperate wearing the outfit she had made for Christmas. She was wearing a tight green corset and Christmas themed dress with, red and white frills that led to her tight stocking. Her arms were covered with a long white shirt. Over her shoulders was draped a fluffy white coat and to complete it her hair was banded together with a bell. And her corset was tight pushing into her bladder. Every move she made she could feel her bladder weakening. The piss was burning inside her and the corset made her feel as though it was being squeezed out.

To make it worse her shift had yet to end as she saw another child go to sit on Santa's lap and there sure was a long line of them. If only Ren could come or even Konomi to relieve her. No she couldn't think of relief as she pushed her legs closely together. She should never have agreed to help out today on the busiest of nights.

She stared at her phone, 1 hour, 1 hour and she would be free. 

The time ticked by as Akira passed down photo after photo in her shift sometimes even helping the children onto Santa's lap. Every movement she made she could feel the corset pushing into her bladder causing spurts of pee into her panties but still she managed to hold on with her ironclad discipline from karate. Still she knew she looked nervous and it was becoming increasingly obvious.

As she sat one brown hair girl onto Santa she straightened up and clutched her now wet leggings together as she began walking away. The girl looked at her curiously, this onee-chan.

"Onee-chan? Do you need to pee?"

Akira smiled back at the precocious child "No it's all fine."

"You know onee-chan if you need to go pee pee just pee in a diaper. My onee-chan works so hard to buy me diapers."

Akira smiled back and quickly took the photo before gesturing off the child to the waiting arms of a long ponytailed girl. Seems Himika was enjoying Christmas too.

Akira crossed her legs and stared at her phone again. Her legs were either tightly crossed now or pacing back and forth brushing, bruising her wet thighs together. Still 30 minutes left, this was no good. She has to use the toilet now!

A sudden wave of pressure came about her as the need to pee become suddenly more urgent like a balloon on the verge of bursting. Akira pushed her hand in between her legs, her dress shoved straight into her crotch using every last bit of muscle and strength to hold back the tide. It was bad. It was really bad. She was barely holding on and she needed to go now before she humiliated herself.

"Umm umm Supervisor." Akira spoke up. One eye half closed with her hand not moving an inch from her dress.

"Yes?" The long-haired maid asked.

"Um toilet, can I used the toilet?" Akira squeezed out, tad embarrassed that she was not able to hold it in anymore.

The maid frowned and replied.

"I'm sorry Akira-kun but we are understaffed. Can you please wait for a bit until the next shift begins?"  
"B-but" Akira pleaded clearly desperate.  
"I'm sorry but you will have to wait." The maid replied, firm in her answer.

The minutes that ticked by were torture as Akira continued to work, or attempted to, trying to shuffle around as the tight corset continued to push into her bladder, her cute costume becoming a torture device. Every step sent jolts of pressure up to her bladder as she helped take photos, escort kids out or hand over photos. Ever chance she took she crossed her legs together as discreetly as possible but it was obvious to most the inevitable was close. 

"Ple-please" Akira pleaded, both hands now between her crotch. "I need to go now. It is going to leak out."

Again the maid stood firm, obviously frowning now.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait."

Akira nearly fell into despair right there and then. She was at her absolute limit and she couldn't hold it anymore. She was about to let it go when.

"Yah-ho" the familiar voice of the boss of the Consultation Corner rung out. "Emiri is here."

"Emiri" Akira yelled out clapping over Emiri's hand "Please take your shift now."

Emiri looked at Amita's pleading eyes and then looked down at her shaking legs. Putting the two together Emiri nodded her head.

"Okay leave it to Emiri." She said doing her trademark pose.

Akira immediately ran off to the nearest toilet she could find, her bladder was swollen, she could feel herself dribbling constantly now but relief was so close in sight that it gave her the willpower to hold it in.

She finally got to the women's toilet and to her shock and horror there was a huge line for the women's toilet. Shocked at this sudden last minute obstacle Akira joined the line.

Akira kept her hand firmly shoved between her crotch pushing her dress in as though it would provide a extra barrier to the flood. She stepped from foot to foot trying to stave off the pressure. One by one the women and girls filtered in and out. The line was getting shorter but still too long for a girl who was on the edge like Akira. Akira looked enviously at the male toilet. There was no line and men just entered and left. It was as though the owners deliberately built only one public toilet for the girls while the men had twenty, or perhaps it was a cruel trick of God.

Finally they had filtered to only two people in front of her and she could see that they were both desperate. One was a blonde holding her hand against the tiled wall, her hand between her leg. The other, immediately behind the blonde but in front of Akira, was frozen firmly in place bounding up and down on her two legs with both hands between her legs. Oddly enough there were both wearing shoulder-revealing matching Santa dresses. The blonde was wearing a red one and the auburn hair sporting green. It was only now she noticed that they were both her fellow Magical Girls. 

"What is taking her so long?" The blonde asked as she stared longingly as a toilet door that Akira recognised as Rika  
"I-I think Tsuruno-chan ate some really bad Chinese food." The auburn-hair piqued, which Akira recognised as Kaede.

In the mood for troubleshooting in their joint predicament Akira spoke up.

"Don't worry we are all in this together" Akira nervously encouraged now bending over with her hands firmly between her legs.

Rika turned around and gave a quick but nervous smile to her friend. They started chatting about old times to get their minds off their situation but try as they might they could not escape the need.

Soon Rika turned her head back to the toilet.  
"Oi Tsuruno, are you done yet?" Rika shouted.  
"N--no. The strongest is still letting out the strongest diarrhea."  
"Oh come on. Please please just hurry up" Rika shouted still leaning over the wall with her hand between her legs. "I need to go too."

The seconds continued to tick by as the urge continue to grow in all three magical girls. Their superhuman body only capable of very human resistance.  
"P-Please just hurry up. I can't hold it in n-no no. No!"

Akira watched as Rika completely lost it as the pee streamed down from her dress. Seeing Rika have a accident reminded Akira of her own need, how good it would feel, how much she needed to let go and her resistance completely dissipated.

Akira's muscles completely relaxed as the pee shot out. The front of her dress soaked as the rivulets of pee fell through her fingers and onto the ground, she could feel the pee running down her leggings too and into her boots. Any pee that did not gather into her boots fell into the ground.

The sound of piss hitting the ground around her Kaede lost control as well. The pee streamed out from her hands and the front of her green dress was already soaked a darker green before she managed to lift it out of the way for the pee to stream out from her green panties.

"Damn it" Akira told herself as bitter tears stung her eye. She began openly bawling in public, her tough exterior broken as the hot pee continue to soak through her ruined dress and filtered through her fingers, little more than a obstacle to the pee hitting the ground.

And so it was that on Christmas Eve, at a certain shopping mall in Sakae, three Magical Girls wearing Christmas-themed clothes could be found crying and humiliated as they wet themselves creating a very large puddle to the shock of those still waiting.

A certain pink-haired teacher watched in satisfaction directly behind them and made sure to discreetly record everything from desperation to accident. It would be her gift to her Mizuna lover at the joint family Christmas dinner at her dojo.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Reco community. This story was originally on pastebin to celebrate Christmas 2019.


	3. Sayaka Miki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka Miki- Kimono

Sayaka shifted uncomfortably as she sat in her seiza position wearing her beautiful haregi; a blue kimono with floral prints, keyboard wrapping and bound by a cute violin dec.

In her right arm was a ink brush and in front of her was a large scroll waiting to be written upon by Sayaka's finest calligraphy. She suppose she should hurry up. The wind was chilly and crisp and it was not getting any warmer as she made her friends Homura and Madoka wait.

Still it was hard to think let alone concentrate as Sayaka could only think about how desperately she needed to go. The water sloshed inside her and she could feels her folds getting warm and hot trying to hold back the liquid. The liquid pushed and flow making it uncomfortable for Sayaka to even move as she felt her tight ribbon pulsating her bladder. She tried to shift her butt from side to side trying to alleviate the pressure but all that did was push her bladder against the ribbon more, causing further pressure like a leg stepping on a balloon.

"Um Sayaka-chan we still have our turn. Could you please hur--"

"Yes yes sorry. I just couldn't think of anything" Sayaka laughed to Madoka pretending everything was fine and she wasn't a volcano about to erupt.

"Come on Sayaka think. Think."

Putting brush to paper Sayaka began writing out the simplest of New Year wishes but it was hard every movement she could feel the liquid shifting her obi pushing into her bladder and to make it worse she could hear the very loud and audible sound of visitors to the Mizuna Shrine washing their hands with water. She heard the splash and dripping sound as water slid onto a arm. It made her think of rivers, waterfalls and what it would feel like to be in a onsen. It would be so warm. So warm as she dip her feet in. So warm as the warmth moved from her feet and up to her waist.

"Sayaka-chan you!"

Sayaka was shaken out of her aqua fantasies and realised she was now wetting herself. She tried to regain control by pushing her hand into her bladder but it was too late. Her butt became a warm soaked patch as the rivulets flowed onto her legs and hit the wooden board. As it flowed down her legs she could also feel the warm piss soaking into her socks. Sayaka could also feel the pee hitting her hand where she pushed into her bladder only managing to soak the front of her kimono and increase the damage.

Meanwhile Madoka watched in shock as Sayaka, her noble childhood friend completely loss control in public. Watching as the pee dripped into the wooden floor and listening to the pattering sound of pee hitting wood. Sayaka soon became aware that many other shrine visitors had stopped and were now watching as she soaked herself thoroughly.

"P-Please don't look" she pleaded as she continued to wet herself. She dropped her brush and waved about as if gesturing for them to stop but she could already hear them clicking. Closing her eyes Sayaka began sobbing entering into her own world to try to forget her humiliating reality.

When Sayaka was done she continued to sob sitting in the middle of a noticeably darkened wooden panel. Her butt now a dark blue. The crowd continued to film and take photos disregarding the fact that Sayaka was in tears.

Determined to protect Sayaka, Madoka immediately pushed through the crowd and grabbed her friend taking and ushering her away from the sight of her humiliation.

~~~~~~~~

Calling in a favor from her mom Madoka managed to take an expensive private car back to Mitakihara and her house. Anything to get Sayaka away from that cruel crowd. The driver spoke not a word as he saw the young crying girl with a darkened kimono. After all someone was going to pay to clean up the expensive leather seats and it would not be him.

Taking the fastest route the car drove passed the cobbled brick streets of Mizuna zoomed onto a ramp and then looped upwards onto a bridge. With Madoka, Homura and Sayaka inside the flew pass the buildings of Sakae and Shinsei. Kamihama became a memory as it entered into the dark tunnel which would take Madoka to the safety of Mitakihara.

~~~~~  
When the car left the tunnel it made it's way down wider and eventually narrower roads until it got to Madoka's house but just as they got there there was another nasty surprise.

"No no not again."  
"Sayaka-chan"

Her bladder weakened Sayaka, peed once again into her kimono; making the cold cloth warm once more. The pee streamed down her kimono soaking her panties and soaking into the seats. Rivulets of pee streamed from her kimono and onto the floor of the car. Homura and Madoka quickly undid their seatbelt and led Sayaka out of the car trying to avoid any more damage than needed. They led Sayaka to Madoka's home as she continued to cry a pee stream dribbling in a line towards Madoka's house.

~~~

When they got back to the house Madoka let Sayaka cry on her shoulder until she was finished. Then she lied Sayaka on top of a towel placed on her bed and helped change Sayaka out of her piss-soaked clothes. Madoka undid Sayaka's obi freeing her kimono moving them apart she could see a very large streak from her panties to the bottom of the kimono. Sayaka's panties were sticky and soaked yellow.

"She's so wet" thought Madoka, her face slightly red as she had not seen Sayaka this vulnerable.

She helped Sayaka slip out of her kimono and then wrapped her fingers around Sayaka's soaked panties and slowly slid them down. 

The offending item removed Madoka then helped Sayaka slide into a fresh pair. She wrapped one of her panties around Sayaka's legs and then had her step her other leg into it. Madoka carefully slid the panties up until it covered Sayaka's crotch. 

Sayaka collapsed onto Madoka with her mismatched colour bra and underwear. Her life was ruined, Kyousuke would not want her now but at least she could be with Madoka for a bit longer. That made her feel better at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written to celebrate NY 2019. Happy New Year.


	4. Chun Meiyui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chun Meiyui- Qipao
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Yakuza/Mafia AU, Bondage, Fear Wetting

The first thing Meiyui became aware of was the stank, nauseating smell of alcohol. The second thing she became aware of was that she was bound. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were immobilised by lengths of rope at calves, knees and ankle. The third thing Meiyui noticed was the white blindfold followed by a loud smattering of Cantonese and was that Japanese?

"Yes, tell Mr Hong that his services are appreciated. I will take over now."

She heard some two men, her possible kidnappers, speak Cantonese again. The pigs seem satisfied with the reward and the loudest of them was taking them all out for Moutai at Lan Kwai Fong. Meiyui took note of this. She was still in Hong Kong.

Soft steps approached preceded by the floral smell of perfume. She could feel a soft hand on the back of her head and her blindfold was yanked off. She saw before her a young, purple-haired young girl no older than herself. Yet she had the grace of a mature lady and the dangerous glint of a killer in her eye. Tokiwa. That bitch.

"Ara~so nice of you to finally join us. Chun-chan." Tokiwa said in her faux kind voice as she admired her captive. Meiyui was clad in a blue qipao that showed off her shapely legs. Chun could notice that Nanaka was staring at her thighs. She had heard rumours about the Tokiwa head and hoped she didn't intend to play with her while she was tied and vulnerable.  
"What is the meaning of this Tokiwa? When my papa finds out he will have your head. The whole of South China and Shanghai is his land. We will have men coming for you when you sleep, eat and piss." Meiyui spat back with every ounce of venom she had for that bitch.  
"Oh my." Said Nanaka as she pretended to cover her mouth in pretense shock. "Where are your manners? Is that how a daughter of the famous Soukaihou behaves? What I want is simple. I want your father to back out of my territory. Kamihama is my territory and I sell the drugs. Sadly he will not come to a agreement so until then you are my guest. Your papa will agree soon. He wouldn't want his daughter back in pieces."

"You. You bitch. I will kill you and your mom." yelled Meiyui mustering as much rage as she could.  
"My, my. What a bad and naughty girl" Nanaka droned as she walked towards a corner and picked up what seem to be a tin bucket.  
"I was going to let you use this in case you needed to go during our stay, while I watched of course, but you need to learn some manners. Naughty girls are not allowed to use the toilet until they learn manners so what a pity. Toilet privileges evoked."  
"Fuck off and die." Meiyu yelled struggling against her bonds as the sick implications became clear. "I won't let you enjoy your show!"  
Nanaka laughed mockingly "Oh really now. How long can you last? And let's hope your papa makes a decision soon."

~~~~~  
As Nanaka fiddled with her gun Meiyui began shuffling her knees together. It was starting to feel uncomfortable as she felt the familiar stinging sensation of pee in her uterus. She dare not say anything though. She was the heiress to the Soukaihou Criminal Empire and had a pride to uphold. The wait continued but Meiyui was determined not to give Nanaka her sick satisfaction.

~~~~  
Her bladder continued to fill and Meiyui really wished she could relieved herself now. Try as she might she could think of nothing but the need to pee. Her bladder felt like a water tank about to burst. She fidgeted constantly in a desperate attempt to hold it in. While it was not a emergency yet she really wanted to pee now.

Nanaka smirked as she noticed Meiyui struggle. She walked over with a kettle and laid it on the ground. She brushed her hand up Meiyu's thigh sending shivers down her spine. 

"Get your hands off me" Meiyui struggled against her bonds desperate to get her hands away from her and desperate to avoid becoming a victim.

Nanaka smiled and lifted the front flap of Meiyui's qipao. She mockingly licked her lips as Meiyui shot her perverted captor a look of disgust.

"Ara red panties with floral decorations and frills. What pretty underwear for a special somebody. You are a good girl. You have managed to hold it in for this long." Nanaka dropped the flap before picking up the kettle and bringing it closer and closer to Meiyui's mouth. 

Meiyui knew what sick game Nanaka was playing. Desperate to defy her and avoid further strain to her bladder Meiyui shut her mouth tight. Nanaka sighed but she like playing with defiant girls. It made breaking them so much more fun. She pinched Meiyui's nose. The vice-like grip was so painful that it forced Meiyui's mouth open. Without another word Nanaka tipped the kettle and poured water down Meiyui's throat. She enjoyed watching the girl choke and gasp and cough for air when she stopped pouring. She grabbed her nose and opened Meiyui's mouth again, pouring the remaining liquid down Meiyui's throat.

Meiyui cough and gasped for air and could only stare at Nanaka in anger.

~~~~  
The need to pee became absolutely unbearable now. Her bladder had inflated to breaking point and was full of pee pushing at her urethra; trying to escape into the open. Meiyui kept rocking back and forth using all her might to stem the tie. She wanted to push her hands between her legs to hold it in but they were tied behind her back. She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue desperate to think of anything but pee but the pressure from her bladder meant she could think of nothing but pee. She needed a toilet immediately.

Desperate to avoid her imminent accident Meiyui pushed back her pride and did something outright humiliating and once inconceivable.

"Tokiwa. P-please let me go t-to the toilet" Meiyui whispered. This was awful she was pleading to her captor. Something unbecoming of a triad.

"Oh, speak up." Nanaka mocked. "I am afraid I couldn't hear you."  
"I-I need to use the toilet. Please let me go." Meiyui pleaded pushing her legs together to hold off a wave.  
"I will only let you go if you call me onee-chan." Nanaka mocking replied. She was getting wet from the humiliation and the thought her enemy was about to disease herself.  
With no choice if she wanted to avoid a greater disgrace Meiyui continued to play Nanaka's humiliating game  
"Onee-chan I need to go to..Argh" Meiyui grunted as Nanaka pushed into her bladder. It was too close, she almost lost control.  
"If you can't control your bladder because you are a little girl then speak like a little girl" whispered Nanaka as she continued to fondle and push into Meiyu's swollen bladder. "Call yourself Meichan."  
"I-I understand so P-Please stop" Meiyui huffed out all while trying as hard as she could to stem the tide.  
"Good now say it again." Nanaka stopped pushing and stood back.  
"Onee-chan please. Meichan needs to use the toilet. Please let Meichan go to the toilet."  
"Oh? I think you can hold it in or are you about to have a accident like a little girl?" Nanaka replied enjoying the spectacle of making one of her rivals infantilise herself.  
Pushing back her pride some more Meiyui spat out the concession "Please onee-chan. Let Meichan go to the toilet. Meichan is about to have a accident like a little girl. Please onee-chan toilet. Meichan don't want accident."

Nanaka smiled smugly. She reduced her captured, prideful heir of Soukaihou to begging like a infant for the toilet. She was going to enjoy schlicking to this later. For Nanaka blood and beatings was not as beautiful as this forcing a girl to the humiliating brink.

"I think it's time to let you go but only if you complete one last challenge."  
What?

Nanaka snapped her fingers and two men in triad came onto Meiyui and pinned her down. They loosened her bonds but didn't free her. Instead they tied her hands above her head. The rope led to a pulley and suddenly she was yanked up. Her arms felt as though they were being pulled out of her socket. Looking down she could see she was now hanging above a pool of water so close her toe almost touching the water at time. Next to her Nanaka was walking up a ladder. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Meiyui yelled as she tried to break free of her bonds.

Nanaka smirked her village's smile. Then she pulled out a knife, slashed across her palm and let a five drops of blood drop into the water. The water churned and bubbled, coming alive with splashes of fishes reacting to the blood, hungry for blood and Meiyu was just hanging above them. Meiyu realised she was just above a pool of Piranhas. She was overcome with a feeling of dread that she was about to die. Then with a jolt she was lowered closer to the water and her death.

"No. No. NOOO!" Meiyui said fearing her impending death. The fear made her lose her concentration and control of her bladder. Adding to the splashing was the pattering noise of her pee flowing down her her legs in rushing rivulets and into the pool with a battering sound. It flowed from her her panties and in between her tied legs making it's way down the feet and dribbling off her toes. Her ropes became wetter with the acrid liquid of piss. Nanaka became wet in another way as she rapidly came and orgasm loudly after a few seconds or rubbing herself to this amazing, erotic sight of her enemy wetting herself.

The pee began slowing down as the last remaining bits of pee made it's way out of Meiyui. When she was done pee continued to drip down her toes. Deflated and knowing she had been defeated Meiyui could only look down, dejected.

She was pulled away from the water and then lowered to the ground. Her warm wet bottom meeting the cold concrete. She could hear Nanaka approaching and dared not look into her eyes. Nanaka picked up the front flap of her blue qipao and commented 'Uwaah your panties are so wet. It is wet all over" she said admiring her panties.

"I like my girls wet. Wet and humiliated." Nanaka crawled "If they can't hold themselves girls get punished and you have been a very naughty girl. Naughty girls get punished." Nanaka licked her lips. Realising Nanaka's implication Meiyui tried to crawl away but she was tackled to the ground by Nana's goons. 

"No. No st--mmmh" Before she could say another word Nanaka's lips were on her fiercely kissing her while her right hand touched and patted her dripping panties. She could feel Nanaka's fingers touching at her through the wet fabric. It was disgusting. She could barely breathe.

Nanaka pulled away as Meiyui let in a breath of air. She saw Nanaka was pulling down her panties. She shut her eyes afraid to see what would happen next. She prayed Nanaka was quick.

~~~~  
Bang Bang

Meiyui gasped as the goons holding her down were shot dead.

Nanaka pulled out her handgun in reaction but...

Bang

Nanaka screamed out in pain as she felt a bullet penetrate her right leg. She fell to the ground in shock and cried out again as she felt another bullet hit her left leg. Paralysed, unable to move with blood spilling from her leg she crawled away as best as she could as she could hear her shooter approaching, the steps getting closer and the distinct smell of a freshly-fired smoking gun.

Her assailant stepped in front of her and pointed a gun at her head. She looked up and saw a black-haired woman in a black suit wearing a black coat with the cold, dead eyes of a killer. Her hair drawn back. Mou gwei. Akemi Homura. The Strongest Assassin on Earth. At that moment Nanaka realised she was fucked and that she should have hired fifty more guards.

Gun held to her brain Mou Gwei said, almost whispering- "A message from Boss Chun. Counter-offer. You give back his daughter. You let us send our men to Daito, Kosho, Minato and Sakae free of harassment and you can keep the remaining Wards OR I blow your brains out here and we dismantle your gang body by dead body and we take it all for ourselves."

Nanaka smirked as she tried to make a coherent sentence in her dizziness.

"I-I accept"  
"Good. I have called Services. You can pay them with this." Homura said before she a gold coin out of her pocket and flipped it onto her.

Homura walked toward Meiyui and asked  
"Are you okay Princess?"

Meiyui said not a word. Perhaps still traumatised by her humiliation and almost getting raped. Nanaka looked down and saw the droplets of pee on Meiyui's legs and caught a glimpse of her wet red panties.

Saying not a word Homura untied Meiyui. She took off her coat and wrapped Meiyui up as if to both keep her warm and hide her humiliation. Picking up her Princess with both arms Homura walked out of that abandoned warehouse of horrors.

~~~~~

As Homura princess-carried Meiyui out of the warehouse,she felt a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. Homura-chan. Thank you babe." 

Meiyui wrapped her arms around Homura's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Homura closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. The warm loving embrace and the warm sensation on her lips. One day she would ask her Boss permission to marry his beautiful daughter and they will move to somewhere free and faraway from the criminal underworld.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by John Wick.


	5. Mayu Kozue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayu Kozue- School Uniform and Pajamas
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Creepy, Humiliation, Minor Original (Male Characters), Spanking
> 
> This is based on Mayu's MSS and features the creepy boss.

Mayu's Boss had been thinking about doing things to Mayu for a very long time now. He had been looking at Mayu, keeping a close eye on her. He looked at her chest and wonder how it would feel in his hand and what bra she wore. He looked at her thighs and imagine himself rubbing his hands up and down those shapely legs. He stared at her butt and wonder about what it would feel like to slap it.

But mostly he imagined luring the trusting Mayu into the office, locking the doors and then pushing her down onto the couch with a kiss. Maybe she would resist and push back but he would push her down, rip apart Mayu's Mizuna uniform to reveal her chest, rip away her panties and ram himself into Mayu. Gagging Mayu with his hand he would wildly thrust inside Mayu's soft pussy while kneading her chest and that sweet girl would submit to his criminal need to dominate. He has always wonder what it felt like to fuck a sweet, Highborn Mizuna girl. He would join kneading her chest and enjoy the tears in her eyes as she begs her stop before he shoots his baby making batter inside her. And best of all he would get away with it like he did with that Kosho girl cause he had the power, connection and money.

But he disgressed, he knew the police were still watching and he was prepared to wait, build up her trust further until finally the time was ready to strike and catch fresh, young meat. His own meat was already rock-solid hard at the thoughts of luring in and violating Mayu's trust and body but for now he was going to fulfill another one of his fantasies.

After wanking away his boner as best he could he walked out of his office and into the staff room. There he found Mayu talking to the residing Professor about art restoration techniques. Noting she was distracted he located Mayu's staff mug, a simple white mug already half-filled with water. MayuBoss pulled put a satchel from his pockets and poured the contents into the liquid and watched in foam before dissolving into nothing. It looked like sugar but it was actually a powerful diuretic that was used at a certain piss bar in Daito. MayuBoss smiled as he stirred the powder into the water.

~~~~~

Mayu finished her chat with the Professor and began walking towards the door to start her shift. Today she had to take a group of young Primary School kids on a tour of the Gallery.

"Ah Mayu-chan. How are you today"

She turned around to see her kind boss holding a mug out for her. It was a usual routine for a usual job. She liked to drink water before every tour to soothe her throat. Talking non-stop for a hour made her throat sore.

"I am well. How have your wife and children been?" Mayu beamed back.

"Same old. My boy is a growing tyke and always runs around the house." Her boss laughed it off and held out her mug "You want a drink before work?"

Mayu took the mug from her boss and gave her thanks she started gulped down the entire mug of water. She smiled and thanked her boss then walked away. She felt a tinge in her bladder but ignored it as she had work to do. She waved to the group of gathered JS students and introduced herself, beginning her work shift.

\-------

"Here is our collection of Dogs figurines which date back to the Jomon.."

Within 10 minutes she could already feel a incredible urge to see and her bladder was close to its limits. Mayu did not know why but she already needed to go to the toilet so BAD. Normally she could wait until the end but her bladder was already full and sloshing. Her mouth was on auto speak as her mind was preoccupied elsewhere on her need to pee.

She finished her well-rehearsed speech and took one step forward to the next exhibit when

~~~Pssst

Mayu's hand flew between her legs and pushed into her skirt to desperate stem the squirt. Clenching her legs together Mayu narrowly avoided a massive accident. But she could feel her panties were already wet and soaked with piss. She was at her breaking point and her bladder was only growing. She needed to see now.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Asked one curious boy.

Forcing a smile and regaining her composure Mayu replied "No, it's okay. Onee-chan is just a little tired. Please everyone walk up ahead to the next exhibit. I will meet you there. I just need to take a rest."

The confused crowd walked forward but one of them, the teacher, briefly smiled. She knew what was about to happen and had see the telltale signs before in the many videos she secretly watched when her daughter was out with friends.

After the crowd had walked away, Mayu quickly dialled what could only be described as a emergency number. Crossing her legs, she called her boss and pleaded like a little girl.

"Are you busy? Yes I really need help. I need to pee so bad. Can you please come lead the tour while I go to the toilet. I know your work is important but please I need to go. I am at my limit. I am about to see. Please let me go to the toilet. 15 more minutes? Uuu. I will wait then."

Mayu hung up the phone and waddled/walked to the next exhibit meanwhile a certain criminal boss monitored Camera 14.

\----

Desperate. Mayu was so desperate now. She had never needed to pee this badly before. Her bladder was inflated full of pee and pressing through to her urethra. The pressure was unbearable and Mayu asserted all her willpower to hold it and attempt to get to the 15 minute mark when her boss would come to relieve her. The pain was made more unbearable as she could not cross her leg. The best she could do was press her legs firmly together. She needed to pee now.

"Here is our k-katana exhibit" Mayu said trying to force her words out. "Mizuna Ward was once known for...for...no no no, it's coming out. It's COMING OUT!"

A unbearably loud hiss could be heard as a jet of yellow pee blasted from Mayu's suffering urethra through her skirt and onto the floor. The jet of pee struck the floor with a loud pattering noise as it expanded outwards into a large puddle. Droplets of pee bounced from the floor and onto Mayu's school shoes. Streams of pee streamed down Mayu's pale white legs and into Mayu's black kneehigh socks soaking it as it made it's descent downwards into her school shoes. Mayu's hands gripped both side of her skirt in a iron grip trying to pull it down as if she were a backhand attempting to pull down the curtain early after a embarrassing mishap on stage. Her face was that of both relief and disgust. The gathered school kids backed away from the growing puddle and watched in a mix of shock, horror and fascination that this was happening to a High School girl from Mizuna, someone they were supposed to admire.

The pee slowed down to a lighter stream, dribbles down her legs and eventually soft drops. When Mayu was done she crawled up into a foetal position and sobbed in humiliation. Her face and eyes red, tears coming down her face and into her leg. She did not even care if the children could see her soaked white cotton panties turned into a stain of yellow clinging to her girlhood. She wanted to crawl up and die.

And then as if to rub in her humiliation even further there was a announcement over the PA.

"Janitor to exhibit 12. Janitor to exhibit 12"

Mayu sobbed even harder as she knew what that PA meant. The Janitor, a nice cleaning lady arrived and saw the mess. Mayu's soaked yellow panties, the droplets of pee on her shoes, the streak down her knocks, the droplets of pee on her thighs and leg and the large puddle of yellow pee that she was kneeling in.

She patted Mayu on the back, hugged and re-assured her then led her away to a changing room all while the crowd continued to murmur. Some more crude boys and girls saying "Onee-chan peed so much, do all Mizuna girls pee in public?"

The Janitor came back and announced the tour was cancelled. The class was told to go home. If you were a student from Daito or Kosho Ward you inwardly thought about how much that Mizuna bitch deserved this public upcoming. Some sympathise with her. Others would gradually develop a lifelong pee fetish and this was but their catalyst. Meanwhile one teacher maintained her composure as best she could as she shuffled away another kind of wetness in her panties and pantyhose. She knew what she was doing before dinner.

\------

Mayu's Boss was watching the scene the whole time. Replaying the scene over and over again he imagined his right hand was Mayu's cute mouth and that Mayu was being made to suck him off as 'punishment' for peeing herself and ruining the floor. He imagined Mayu begging him to let her go as she had to go again.

He imagined refusing to let Mayu go until Mayu made him cum, and since Mayu was inexperienced she would not be able to make him cum fast enough before the inevitable. He imagined that at the moment he came into Mayu's mouth he could hear her murmur something into his dickgag and a puddle would grown beneath Mayu soaking her kneesocks an wetting the sole of his shoes.

\-----

When Mayu got home her woes continued. Her mother screamed at her for ruining her uniform, because it was Mizuna and her uniform was 30 times more expensive. She was sent to her room without supper and she cried herself into her pillow until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she found out she was lying in a puddle and that she had wet her bed for the first time in ages. She sobbed in her bed and refused to get up for school. She lied in bed until her mom forced the door open to drag her out of bed for school. Her mom yelled and screamed at her to get out of bed and she pulled her blanket closer. A struggled ensued as she pulled her blanket close trying desperately to keep her second humiliation under wraps and her angry mom determined to get her disgraceful teenage daughter out the door.

Finally with a mighty yank her grip loosened and Mayu's mom pulled the blanket away. She screamed when she saw the sight. Her daughter with her pajamas transparent and wet, lying in a large puddle that smelt only of piss. She disgraced herself again by wetting the bed and that the expensive cotton and satin were ruined and soaked by a large puddle of piss. Like the uniform the bed was expensive and her shameful daughter ruined it.

Mayu was pulled out of bed and made to lie on her mom's lap. Her pants were pulled down and her mom spanked her buttocks as hard as possible. It hurt as much as the humiliation. The fierce spanking and berating until her ass was spanked raw and left red. Mayu's mom pushed her daughter off and left her sobbing daughter in her own room to clean up the mess.

Mayu cried and cried until she could cry no more and started to change out of her wet clothes. This was the worst moment in her life.


	6. Natsuki Utsuho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki Utsuho-Cheerleader

"You sure about this" Natsuki reluctantly asked as she slipped into her Sankyoin cheerleader top.

"Oh yes I am sure. Homura-chan has a thing for this. I flicked through her phone the other day. Gosh she was so precious and innocent trying to deny her interest~desu wa" giggled Ria, reminiscing on her past experience while holding bottle full of Oolong Tea.

"You seem rather open-minded about this Ria-sama" stated Natsuki as she took the bottle and chugged it down. She took note that this was probably the point of no return as the tea would excite her bladder into producing more urine than she could handle.

"And then I gave that precious virgin girl a personal show. Of course she was ecstatic at having a show by a supermodel such as the glamorous Ami Ria put on for her…"

"Ria!" Interrupted Natsuki. "Enough information!"

Despite her annoyance and that Ria seem to have gotten closer to that cute girl Homura, Natsuki took note of the fact that Ria said she was a 'virgin.' In the quest for Homu's heart all the friendly rivals agreed that they would not tear Homu apart like wolves, they all loved Homu in their own way, and would love the sister that won, and that the winner would be who Homura gave her precious thing to.

Still the thought of Homu with her mouth agape, her lustful gaze on herself as she did forgot years of toilet training, made her tinge with excitement. That look would be worth it thought Natsuki downed her bottle of oolong tea faster than a dehydrated camel.

"Ara~ you must be really thirsty? For Homura?" Teased Natsuki.

"So what happens now?" Asked Natsuki "And the insurance."

Ria swished her hand unleashing her personal magic that felt warm like a lavender, perfumed bath.

"I have hidden the location of every toilet on this sports ground~desu wa. And as for your insurance I can always ask Meiyui to cover up in case you have a little accident in public~desu wa."

Natsuki nervously smile already feeling a slight fullness in her bladder. While she wanted to please Homura she also wanted to keep showing her face in public.

"Ara that girl. You wouldn't believe what naughty incidents Meiyui has gotten away with using her powers. I heard this one time she was on a bus with Homu to a date and her hand slipped into her under…"

"Ria!"

~~~

Homura Akemi sat at the benches of the Mitakihara sportsground watching as the Mitakihara Middle School Baseball Team got ready for the match. Although to her it felt more like a stadium with a covered grand stand, enough seats to hold 30000 and numerous food stalls and facilities. Proof that rich schools spent their money wisely.

Although she was not interested in seeing the men's baseball team perform but a performance of a different kind by one Natsuki Utsuho, a fellow magical girl, someone who cheered her up constantly with her cheerful attitude. The perfect body and a potential love interest. It was the odd case where you actually went to see the half-time show and not the ball game.

Next to her were her other potential suitors including Madoka, Meiyui and Ria. She was sure Kuro was floating nearby too. It was strange but somehow a formerly sick anemic hospital patient attracted the attention of a many attractive girls.

"P-Please let me go to the toilet."

Huh? Homura turned her attention to the sauce of the telepathic noise and saw the faraway figure of Natsuki Utsuho. She seem to be talking to a adult, presumably her coach. Her hands were between her legs pushing and she was crouched over. It was obvious that Natsuki needed to use the toilet.

"No? Why. Please I have to go. Yes, yes I know I have to wait until half-time. Damn it."

And for some reason Natsuki was telepathically broadcasting her desperation straight to her.

"Oh Homu what do I do? I'm so desperate. I haven't wee'd all day and I have to go now!"

Homura gulped as her head was invaded by Natsuki again. She shifted her legs together uncomfortably. Did Natsuki know?

"Please please stop Utsuho-san." Homu telepathically responded. She caught a glimpse of Ria's smirk. That damn blonde probably put Natsuki up to this.

"My hand is in between my legs. I can barely sit on the bench. I can't stop fidgeting and tapping my legs because I am so desperate."

Homura could feel herself getting wetter and wetter now. It was a struggle for her as well not to freeze time and schlick to this naughty telepathy.

"Would you like to see me go Homu? I bet you do, don't you you naughty girl. Would you like me to take a drink and add to my bursting bladder?"  
"Y-yes. Take a drink Utsuho-san."  
Homura watched as Natsuki downed a cup. She had come so far and she wanted to keep pushing it.

"More."

Natsuki down another cup. She could see that Natsuki was fidgeting a bit more now.

"Please no more Homu. The water is going through me so fast. I don't think…"

"More" Homura gave her one line response. Her hands was gripping her seat in a vice grip to try to keep them away from her privates.

She watched as Natsuki re-filled her cup and struggle to down it. Natsuki was fidgeting more often and Homura knew she was pushing Natsuki to her breaking point. The feeling of control over Natsuki's bodily urges, that sadistic urge was making Homura ever more aroused.

As soon as Natsuki finished she seem to bent over before broadcasting her next message.

"Please Homu. Please. Don't make me drink again. It is going to leak out!"

Homura's lips were trembling in anticipation, she had only one sentence for Natsuki. 

  
"More"

Natsuki seem to be looking at Homura's direction from her vantage point. Was she pleading? Was she crying? Or was she enjoying this? She took the cup and downed it.

"T-t-there. Please no. No no no it's coming out!"

Homura watched as Natsuki rushed out of her seat with her hands still between her legs. She ran out of the box to the shock of her coach and fellow cheerleaders and down the black abyss to the sheds but the telepathic messages kept coming.

"I can't hold it anymore. I have to go now."  
"I need the toilet. The toilet!"  
"Where's the toilet? I can't find the toilet. N-no! I can't hold it in anymore. It's leaking out it's leaking out!"

"Ahhh"

Homura could have sworn she almost came to that last message listening to Natsuki's telepathically sent message of the moment she lost control. She wanted to be there right now and see it. What does Natsuki's face look like in pleasure?

"So much is coming out. I can't stop it!"  
"Ahhhhh this feels so good."  
"Ah Ah ah. Teehee...Homu I had a accident. I'm so wet Homu. Do you want to see?"

"Y-yes"

A buzz later and Homura received a video on her phone. Her finger went to her phone and she took care to make sure no-one else saw the video, it was For Homura's Eyes Only. The images that played out in her mind look much more sexy on video. Natsuki was bouncing her legs up and down having obviously failed to find the toilet.

"...it's leaking out. It's leaking out!"

Homura watched enraptured as the piss flooded from Natsuki's black spats down her legs. It splattered onto the floor and got into her white shoes and socks. The puddle that grew to the splattering sounds and rivers down Natsuki's toned athletic legs. It was too hot. Far too hot.

Homu's thoughts were interrupted again

"Would you like to see my wet panties Homura? Come to the cheerleader room."

Homura turned around and saw her harem had long since left and she was left alone. She was kind of looking forward to this.

~~~~  
She made her way down the bleachers and to the shortcut to the cheerleader room she was shown. The familiar feel of Magic was in the air. It felt like Ria's. She was careful to ensure they would have privacy.

When she got there she found the all of her harem lined up. At some point Ria, Natsuki and Madoka had left the bleachers for the change room. The four of them were wearing their school uniforms and pulled their skirts up to give Homura a glimpse of their underwear. Each was distinct and each matched the character and personality of their wearer. Ria's was a sultry pink and black lace, an inviting look for a model who made a living from her body. Madoka's was a plain, unadorned white befitting her innocent personality and Meiyui's was red silk, a sultry tribute to her ethnicity. Looking down Homura noticed that Natsuki was still wearing her wet panties. She mentally licked her lips in anticipation.

Madoka spoke first. Innocent, sweet yet seductive.

"Homura-chan, who would you like to see wet themselves first?"


	7. Sunao Toki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunao Toki- Miko
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Watersports, Vibrators, Semi-Public Sex

The Tokime Village was livelier than ever as tourists gathered from across Japan to celebrate a local festival. Flags hung from every house, the local men drummed and danced and food stalls were packed with lines of visitors waiting to try the delicacy sizzling or grilling away under trained eyes.. Shizuka estimated the locals were outnumbered by tourist two to one today. The main event would be the Miko's Dance meant to ward away bad spirits for the next year and this, this event Shizuka had been waiting for.

She impatiently traced the button of a pink remote in her pocket, a souvenir she bought from Kamihama, that remote connected to a certain 'surprise' that her girlfriend Sunao was wearing for the dance. It was surprising how quickly she dragged the meek girl who only wanted to please her parents into her games of libido satisfaction but Sunao seemed to have gone along with it as a way of pleasing her future betrothed and leader no matter how strange her desires were. Those games, those secret games had escalated until today.

Finally the main event began. The Mikos walked out onto the stage and they were all wearing matching uniform of red and white. Sunao too was wearing a scarlet red hakama with a white top.

They took their position and the dance began. It was showtime for Shizuka

BZZZT

Sunao froze and bent over her hand gesturing between her legs before Shizuka turned off the device. She smiled as Sunao nervously continued the group dance.

BZZZTT

Sunao froze once again and her hand went to her mouth as though trying to suppress a gasp. Chyaru looked as Sunao in worry. Noting her concern Sunao mouthed a silent reassurance to calm down. When the sensations ended Sunao rejoined the dance which continued without her Meanwhile Shizuka's heart was beating faster and she was beginning to feel something dribbling between her legs. She wondered if she should stop with this game being so public but she was too aroused. She wanted to see more of Sunao's reactions, more of Sunao being forced into pleasure with Sunao at the mercy of a thumb and button.

BZZT BZZZT BZZZT.

Excited with arousal, drunk with power, Shizuka rapidly pressed the button on and off. She could see she was having a reaction now as Sunao strutted slower and her eyes drooped. She was being driven crazy with pleasure. Their eyes met. Sunao pleaded with Shizuka to stop, begging her. But Shizuka was too overcome with lust to care now. She turned her device up to maximum vibration.

Sunao froze and her mouth went to her mouth. She galloped off the stage to the gasp and shock of the crowd, her hand still over her face as she ran towards the forest and out sight. Shizuka followed, her thumb still on the remote as she trekked through the forest following the footprints until she found Sunao leaning against a tree, her mouth shaped like a 'O' letting out a immodest orgasm as her hakama darkened with a splattering of warm liquid. Trickling streams flowed down the scarlet cloth pattering as it soaked into the dirt.

Shizuka could feel herself becoming very wet. She had played many games with Sunao since she acquired her newfound urges from that Kamihama JAV store but this was the sexiest result yet. Sunao was having a real accident. The pee flowed and flowed as Sunao moaned from the vibrations bringing her to ectasy. Slowly the stream stopped until finally Sunao collapsed onto the floor, a veritable, faint buzzing that could still be heard.

When Sunao was done Shizuka walked over to Sunao. She was crying now. No, this wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to hurt Sunao.

“Shizuka, you, you JERK! Look what you made me do” yelled Shizuka gesturing to her ruined hakama and the wet dirt floor.

Shizuka wrapped herself around Sunao and pulled her close, stroking her back.

“I'm sorry Sunao. I thought you would enjoy it. We won't do that again.” softly whispered Shizuka with the calm of a mother and a lover.

“Jerk.” pouted Sunao.

“It's okay Sunao, I'll get Meiyui to cover up everything. No-one will realise what happened.” offered Sunao.

“Really?” piqued Sunao.

“Really. After all” continued Shizuka. “What good is being a Magical Girl if you can't use your powers to cover up your naughty acts.”

Shizuka could feel Sunao's heart beat faster, the band of her bra, her soft breath and her warmth. She really did love Sunao.

“I-it did feel kind of good.” Sunao admitted, her face going red as a beet.  
“Show me.”

Sunao stood up and lifted her scarlet red hakama to give Shizuka a good show. The back of her hakama was darkened with a streaky piss. Her fundoshi was stained yellow and transparent giving Shizuka a good look at her cyan bush and the pink egg that tormented Sunao to orgasm. Hot, so hot.

Driven purely by sexual instinct Shizuka grabbed Sunao by the legs and started lapping up the droplets of piss. She traced her way up the salty drops towards Sunao's crotch which reeked of the smell of fresh pee. Unable to bear it Shizuka dived in with her mouth and sucked Sunao's juicy piss from the thin white cloth as though she was a camel in a oasis thirsty, thirsty for the taste of her Sunao. The fresh piss was warm, salty and yet at the same time sweet, the taste of her lover.

“S-stop Shizuka. I'm going to....”

Shizuka ignored her pleas driven purely by lust now. She sucked on the pink egg extracting as much of Sunao's juices as possible, which mixed the taste of Sunao piss. She traced Sunao's clit with her tongue and sucked on the flaps through the thin pissy white cloth before rapidly lapping at Sunao's fold like a thirsty dog.

“Sunao, stop. I'm going to I'm going to. I'm going to pee again aaaa”

Sunao threw her head back as she was bought orgasm once more and letting loose her remaining piss into the mouth of her beloved. Shizuka kept her mouth wide open as she received Sunao's juices. It poured into her mouth and whatever she couldn't immediately swallow trickled down her cheek and neck, soaking the front of her school uniform.

In the forest of the hidden village Sunao continued to moan in ecstatic pleasure as Shizuka greedily skulked Sunao's urine. It was at that moment Shizuka realised that she could not wait to be Sunao's husband-wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by JAVs mainly the Sadistic Village's 'Big Bang Vibrator' series.


End file.
